homebrew_my_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Dwardim Mountains
The Dwardim Mountains sit in the middle of Elvoria, their peaks standing at nearly 20,000 feet (5,900 meters) above sea level. Most well-traveled roads take between eight and ten days to get from the bottom to the top, as quick ascents upon the mountain for those unaccustomed to the high altitude will likely cause sickness. Cave systems and villages, primarily inhabited by kobolds and dwarves respectively, lie scattered along these paths as rest areas, however villages are seen less often the higher one goes up the mountain, replaced by forests and craggy rock structures. There are various paths to travel, but many are overgrown or dangerous. There are two primary roads, however, simply called East Mountain Path and West Mountain Path as they travel up the sides of their corresponding mountain. Within either mountain is where Dwarven miners spend most of their days, slaving away at the retrieval of precious stones and minerals. However, the deeper into the mountains they dig, the more dangerous the mines become, sometimes putting frequent stops to their work until the problem is taken care of by more capable hands. The East Mountain The East Mountain is most commonly associated with the Eternal I'rasiel, covered in ice, snow, and lush forests home to all kinds of beautiful, as well as some rather rare, creatures. Taking the East Mountain trolly from Akrasia's Bluff will take two hours in exchange for some coin, however it removes four days of travel time to the peak and brings travelers to the beginning of the altar path. I'rasiel's Altar Path Climbing I'rasiel's altar path to the East peak will lead to an abandoned monastery sitting snuggly within the earth, now in ruins but once used to worship the Eternal dragon god. No one knows when the monks disappeared, because it happened long before anyone returned to the sacred place to find it empty. The entrance is two oversized doors, one of which sits permanently cracked open due to rocks and boulders that have cascaded down from the mountain ceiling. Two magnificent, life-like statues of Ice dragons guard this entrance on the outside. Though most of the building has caved in on itself in similar fashion, the Great Hall that spans forward from the entrance manages to remain standing, albeit without a roof, allowing a glamorous view of the sky (and the comets that fall during the Observance Festival). At the end of the hall is a small set of stairs leading up to a massive, circular stage with a wide, bed-like stone altar sits in the center for offerings. Behind it, covering the expanse of the back wall with his long and intertwining, snake-like body, is a detailed statue of I'rasiel clinging to the wall. The dragon god's head sits at about average human head height on the wall with his mouth gaping open. Unless actively searched for, a hidden stairway remains unseen beneath the stone altar, which slides aside only when a dragonscale is placed within the open mouth of I'rasiel's statue. The mouth will close, triggering mechanisms that will slide the stone altar aside. The West Mountain The West Mountain is most commonly associated with the Infernal Valla'lar. Though it also contains ice and snow in places, most of the earth is warmer and contains a lot of vegetation that is unhealthy or baren. Valla'lar's Altar Path CREATURES Some animals are more likely to be found on one mountain versus the other, and will be symbolized with a (W) for the West Mountain and (E) for the East Mountain. 'Passive Wildlife' Dwardim Mountain animals are adapted to high altitudes and snowy environments, such as thickly furred or hooved mammals and avians. Remember, any creature has the potential to become hostile if provoked! 'Hostile Encounters' These creatures have a higher potential for hostile behavior, even without being provoked. AREAS OF NOTE Akrasia's Bluff A giant crevice spans the center of these mountains, creating sheer cliffside drops as if the mountain had once been whole, but split in half, creating the deep valley that is now home to a melting pot of culture known as Akrasia's Bluff. Outcasts, adventurers, and soul seekers alike are all welcome at the Bluff, although Orcs are not so warmly embraced, as the city is controlled by three major Dwarf clans - the Skulldark, the Silverfists, and the Dragonhammers, the latter of which is the chief clan. The Akra, those who live in Akrasia's Bluff, have scaled the sides of this valley's edges, building layered platforms of homes and businesses and creating a vast overhang of wood, rock, and metal structures, or carving into the face of the cliffside walls. The city may seem complex to first time visitors, however it is seperated into four tiers that can be easily traversed using a system of trollies, ladders or bridges, connecting all the platforms. There are a dozen cars in the trolly system, each swaying through the air as they travel along thick metal cords between destinations, built out of sturdy wood and metal with glass windows. Each can comfortably fit seven medium creatures, or up to 1,000 lbs. Trade Market Folk come from all over the world to buy or sell at Bluff's Market, a colorful and dense collection of tent and caravan merchants looking to earn some coin from those traveling between the north and south coasts. Bluff's Market makes the valley floor its home and never closes or lacks in wares to sell from all over the world. There is rarely a quiet moment in Akrasia's Bluff, as during the day, there are countless folk traveling between the north and south coasts who stop to see the varying, and ever-changing, wares of Bluff's Market. Although there are less travelers, the nightlife is loud and infectious as many merchants close up shop to have a good time at local venues. Death of a Chief Less than a decade ago, Chief Adrik Dragonhammer, son of Eldeth Dragonhammer, fell to a wayward cause. No one knows who did it, or why, only that the Chief's head had been shoved on a stick and placed at the southern gates for all to see. His wife, Gunma, had taken over the title of Chief, much to her chagrin, and their son, Fjalin, is meant to take over after her. They, understandably, took the Chief's death the hardest, although the entire Bluff felt it and still does to this day. RELIGION Kezatdox legend speaks of a time when the two peaks had once been a single mountain many millenia ago, before a final battle between the two dragon gods - the Eternal, I'rasiel, and the Infernal, Valla'lar - split it in half, creating a wide crevice that spans the entire length of the landmass. Until this point, the two dragon gods had been locked in a persistent cycle of peace and war, their polar opposite natures conflicting with one another since the beginning of time. The Eternal, I'rasiel, wished to protect the mortal realm and bring it power through peace and prosperity, however the Infernal, Valla'lar, felt the only way for mortals to become strong was through harsh trials that constantly tested the limits of their wit and will. It was Valla'lar who finally stood victorious at the end of their lifelong battle, but it is I'rasiel whose memory is cherished in the mind of mortals the world over. It wasn't until after the earthquaking battle that Valla'lar realized his mistake. His savage trials burdened the mortals heavily, making them stronger with every trembling step, but it had been I'rasiel's hope and desire that had made many strong enough to push through to the end. Strength came in different forms, and together, the dragon gods could have achieved their goal of strengthening the mortals, but Valla'lar had struck his brother down in a show of fierce anger and stubborness. To commemorate the two dragon gods, I'rasiel and Valla'lar, there are massive temples dedicated to both on the mountains, one on each peak. Centuries ago, the Lightscale monks disappeared without a trace from the monasteries and both temples began to fall to ruin before anyone realized they'd gone, but the Mountainside Altar Paths are still traversable and play a huge role in guiding travelers to the ruins of either Lightscale monestary, where many seekers of spiritual enlightenment pay tribute in rememberance of I'rasiel or respect for Valla'lar and the harsh lesson he poetically served himself. WILDERNESS SURVIVAL All Wilderness Survival and Hazards related weather, terrain, etc that may be encountered while in the Dwardim Mountains. High Altitude Traveling at altitudes of 10,000 feet or higher above sea level is taxing for a creature that needs to breathe, because of the reduced amount of oxygen in the air. Each hour such a creature spends traveling at high altitude counts as 2 hours for the purpose of determining how long that creature can travel. Breathing creatures can become acclimated to a high altitude by spending 30 days or more at this elevation. Breathing creatures can't become acclimated to elevations above 20,000 feet unless they are native to such environments. Weather Roll three times, once for temperature, second for wind, and third for precipitation. Extreme Cold Ascending the mountains. Whenever the temperature is at or below 0 degrees Fahrenheit, a creature exposed to the cold must succeed on a DC 10 Constitution saving throw at the end of each hour or gain one level of exhaustion. Creatures with resistance or immunity to cold damage automatically succeed on the saving throw, as do creatures wearing cold weather gear (thick coats, gloves, and the like) and creatures naturally adapted to cold climates. Extreme Heat Deep within West Mountain. When the temperature is at or above 100 degrees Fahrenheit, a creature exposed to the heat and without access to drinkable water must succeed on a Constitution saving throw at the end of each hour or gain one level of exhaustion. The DC is 5 for the first hour and increases by 1 for each additional hour. Creatures wearing medium or heavy armor, or who are clad in heavy clothing, have disadvantage on the saving throw. Creatures with resistance or immunity to fire damage automatically succeed on the saving throw, as do creatures naturally adapted to hot climates. Strong Wind Atop the mountain peaks, or during a snow storm. A strong wind imposes disadvantage on ranged weapon attack rolls and Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on hearing. A strong wind also extinguishes open flames, disperses fog, and makes flying by nonmagical means nearly impossible. A flying creature in a strong wind must land at the end of its turn or fall. A strong wind in a desert can create a sandstorm that imposes disadvantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight. Hazards Frigid Water A creature can be immersed in frigid water for a number of minutes equal to its Constitution score before suffering any ill effects. Each additional minute spent in frigid water requires the creature to succeed on a DC 10 Constitution saving throw or gain one level of exhaustion. Creatures with resistance or immunity to cold damage automatically succeed on the saving throw. as do creatures that are naturally adapted to living in ice-cold water. Slippery Ice Slippery ice is difficult terrain. When a creature moves onto slippery ice for the first time on a turn, it must succeed on a DC 10 Dexterity (Acrobatics) check or fall prone. Thin Ice Thin ice has a weight tolerance of 3d10 x 10 pounds per 10-foot-square area. Whenever the total weight on an area of thin ice exceeds its tolerance, the ice in that area breaks. All creatures on broken ice fall through CAMPAIGNS The following Campaigns take place or travel through the Dwardim Mountains: * The Dragon's Blood Curse Side Quests Standalone side quests from Dwardim Mountain region that can be slipped into any campaign: * Wherever the Wind Takes Us * I'rasiel's Altar Path * Valla'lar's Altar Path * Plague Upon the Mountainside * A Bond Beyond Death * Mine Your Own Business * More for the Poor (1) * Scattered Moons